


A brand new world

by HyunnieBunny



Series: Kpop Wedgie Oneshots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Facetime, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunnieBunny/pseuds/HyunnieBunny
Summary: Mark learns more about his kink and discovers something more. Within his discovery he finds the one he loves.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark/OC
Series: Kpop Wedgie Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113773
Kudos: 24





	A brand new world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I know it's another wedgie fanfic....  
> Sorry I just can't help myself!  
> Anyway enjoy!

Mark didn’t know what was so arousing about it. It shouldn’t be as hot as his cock thought it was. Yet, he can’t help but be turned on. What is it that hardens the twenty-one-year-old man? Well, it was embarrassingly Wedgies.

Yes, the Canadian man gets off by underwear being pulled up someone’s ass. He didn’t know when it first started, but he knows that after a certain occurrence with a girl he knew was enough to make him curious. 

Though before then, he had some other encounters that confused him. When he saw one of his friends being wedgied in the locker room, he couldn’t stop his cock from twitching. It confused him greatly then, but after his activity with this woman, he knew a bit more as to why his cock suddenly took an interest.

She was an interesting person, a woman that knew what she wanted and was confident with herself and her kinks. She truly dominated Mark and even though he didn’t mind, he can’t help but flush in shame at how easy it was for her to render him useless. 

She was the first one that gave him a wedgie, tugging on his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. It was light and gentle at first. She didn’t pull too hard, but she kept a steady pressure in his nethers. It didn’t help that he was hardening in the cotton squishing his cock and balls. It didn't help when she whispered in his ears, humiliating him. 

It certainly didn’t help when he finally came in said cotton, all the while she constantly pulled. After that, he knew his answer but did he like it. Hell no. 

He was embarrassed, thus he cut all ties with the woman. Blocking her completely from his life. Mark is a lot of things and a coward is, unfortunately, one of them.

He denied it for so long, but every time a wedgie scene came up in a movie or cartoon, he couldn’t stop the itch he felt or the twitch in his underwear. Soon he gave in, finding the community rather easily. He didn’t know it was as large as it was. He figured it was a niche community, a hidden one.

But it wasn’t, it was small in comparison to other kinks, yes. Though it was bold. Each video he saw was just so incredible and out there. People were really being brave with their kink. Going out in public and in acting their fantasies. 

Though, it wasn’t anything he would ever do. Even though he jerked off to those videos and artworks. Though he jacked it to the professionally down photos. Though he thought of doing that to himself, wanting to know how it felt. He would never act upon it.

That all changed when he met with another like-minded individual. They both agreed to be discreet. Mark wanted to know how a real wedgie felt like and this man was an expert at dishing it out. It was a new experience and he was about to find out.

It was painful, Mark swears that his ass was bleeding after the session, even after the man repeatedly told him that he was fine and even when Mark saw his own ass completely fine, aside from the marks and burns but that was expected.

Though the Canadian man would trade that experience, he knew after that session. He loved it. He wouldn’t say it out loud cause it was still embarrassing to him but, he loved it. More so the pain, humiliation, and even the secrecy of it all. 

The man wasn’t gentle at all, well that’s a lie. He started off gentle, only pulling on his new briefs lightly. Only enough for Mark to feel the pressure against his cock and balls, just enough for him to feel it rub between his ass cheeks. 

After the initial tug, and knowing that Mark can handle more. The man became more aggressive, yanking the Canadian's briefs higher up his back. During the two hours long session, Mark has received a plethora of wedgies. 

He was amazed by the durability of his briefs as well as the pain tolerance he had. After the session, the man asked Mark if he wanted to continue. Who was he to say no.

They’ve gone on more sessions, each one testing the limits and pushing the boundaries. After a dozen or so meetups, the man asked if they could be exclusive. He was nice, never pressuring Mark, always making sure he was okay.

The aftercare he received in the last few sessions were a godsend. So, naturally, Mark agreed. Soon after they started dating, it was easy for them to get into each other's lives. And knowing each other’s kinks just made it easy for them to be honest and complete understanding during their relationship.

That was over two years ago. Now Mark is confident with himself. No longer as embarrassed as he was. Even being brave and posting videos, though always hiding his face. His boyfriend, Johnny was the best master he could ever have. 

Thinking about his loving boyfriend was hard, as he left for America for a business trip and wouldn’t return in a couple of days. It was lonely in the house without him. Usually, Johnny would wake him up, usually with a tug on his underwear and dragging him to the shower. 

They do their morning routines, always teasing and laughing with each other. Then finally kissing before going their separate ways, Johnny to his company and Mark as a producer. They both come home too exhausted to do anything but cuddle on the couch.

Actually, now that Mark thinks about it. It’s been a long time since they had sex and even longer than they had a session. The Canadian knows how troublesome it is to find the time and to be up for it. And he misses it, craves for it actually. 

This is why he checks the day, seeing that it is a Thursday and usually Johnny would be leaving the office early. So being his ever so naughty sub that the taller male knows he is. He takes a quick picture and sends it to his master.

The picture being Mark laying on the bed stomach down, with one of Johnny’s shirts completely unbutton and falling down as he arches his back to show his perky ass covered in his signature red briefs. Johnny will have a riot when he opens it. Mark can’t wait.

And he doesn’t have to. One minute after he hits send, Johnny is keyboard smashing text. Then suddenly it rings. An incoming facetime with his lovely boyfriend. Mark smirks at the speed his American boyfriend un folds. 

He inserts the phone on one of the many lighting phones stands and places it in front of the bed, answering the call when he gets it just right. “Baby, you can’t just send me that, gotta give a man a warning,” Johnny groans at the screen looking at Mark with lust-filled eyes.

He notices that the American is in his hotel room and most likely sat up against the headboard if he is seeing it correctly. Mark smirks sitting back making sure all his bare skin is visible. “I just needed you, master,” He turns slightly, lifting the dress shirt up slightly so the man can see the vividly colored briefs. “It’s been so long.”

Johnny scoffs at that. “Okay then, if that’s what you want to do,” He moves the phone from the bed, Mark hears him rummaging through something, getting a close up on Johnny’s jaw as he tries to find what he is looking for. 

After a bit the taller man places his phone on something, Mark hears a click and then Johnny sits on the bed, the camera catching him spreading his legs. Still in his work uniform, though it is all ruffled now. The bulge of his thighs and chest are apparent on the thin fabric. Mark gulps.

Hearing it first before he sees it, Johnny unzips his pants and pushes it down enough with his boxers to get his cock out. The man looks up at Mark through the screen, smirking at the other man who is clearly enthralled. 

“You’ll have to listen to everything master says, got it,” He says in a deeper octave, his voice making Mark quiver in the bed. The younger man gulping at the dominance radiating from his boyfriend, even though the screen he can feel it in waves.

He nods, making eye contact with the dark lust-filled eyes. Johnny smirks. “Good boy.”

“Now tug on those briefs, why don't you?” He commands, bringing shivers down the Canadian man’s spine, shaking slightly but still going to grip on his briefs tugging slightly. Only to receive a click of the tongue, looking up to see Johnny giving him an unimpressed stare. 

“Harder baby, you can pull harder than that,” Mark nods, pulling harder to bring the briefs up mid-back. The cotton digging into his crack and squeezing his cock and balls, giving Johnny full view of the appendages bulging in his underwear.

“Good boy, now turn horizontally, I wanna see how far you can get them,” Mark turns with a bit of a struggle with one hand as the other still has a grip on his briefs. Finally, Johnny can see him. Back arched on his hand and knees. His pretty red briefs shoved up his ass while the American's shirt folded up his back. 

“Damn baby, I always knew that ass was fine but, shit it’s been a while since I saw it,” Johnny bites his lip as he jerks his cock loving the sight of his boyfriend. “It’s been way too long that I’ve seen you like this baby, don’t you wish it was me pulling on those undies,” Mark whines, looking up at the screen in want. “Yes, master.”

Johnny chuckles at the desperation he hears, quickening his jerking. “Then, make sure to pull hard, just like master would,” Mark nods and yanks on his briefs. The red undies moving higher up his back. Cotton digging into his sick. The pain that makes the Canadian man moan.

He loves the burn it gives as he continues to yank. He loves the way it rubs his hole, while it grinds up against his crack. He loves the way it squishes his balls making them feel full. He loves the way it rubs against his hardening cock, the fabric moving against it, making him feel bliss in the pain. 

He yanks harder, wanting more of it. Johnny looked at him with hooded eyes, his hand jerking quickly around his cock. Panting slightly as he takes in the man on the screen. “Keep going baby, make master proud,” Mark moans, wanting to bring pride to the man, not with him. He yanks higher and higher. Red briefs stretching over his arched back. 

“Keep going, baby, you're almost there,” Mark lays his chest down, gripping the waistband of his underwear with both hands. Using the combined strength to pull harder. The cotton pressing against him tightly. As he tugs on the briefs. 

They stretch further and further. The ovals of the leg holes stretched across his back showing the skin on his lower back and pushing the shirt up around his armpits, Leaving the beautiful sight of Mark clenching abs as he uses his strength to pull. 

Yanking hard the waistband reaches his neck but it’s not enough. “Come on Mark, didn’t you want Master there,” The man whines, nodding slightly at the taller man, who stops his masturbation to give his sub undivided attention. Mark looks at him with desperation in his eyes while Johnny looks back with lust but care. “Then make sure you yank those briefs like master would, and go atomic,” He articulates each word, Mark mesmerized nods and with a deep breath.

He flexes his arms and biceps, with an exhale he gives a powerful yank. The red briefs plow through his crack and grind the base of his ass. Squeezing his balls and rubbing lewdly against his cock and hole. Waistband stretching further going past the curve of his head and finally attached to his forehead. 

The moment he lets go, his neck strains at the tight pull his undies give. Back fully curved in a beautiful arch. Johnny groans out as he comes all over his pants. “Good job, baby, fuck, you did a fan-fucken-tastic job,” Mark whines unable to look at his master with the strain on his neck. 

“You made me proud, Baby,” Johnny chuckles, his deep voice resonating in the subs body causing Mark to feel bliss and soon coming in the unforgiving cotton. “I got to do some work, but I’ll be on later,” He comes closer to the phone.

“Oh and thus undies better remain there when I come on, alright baby,” Mark whimpers at that already feeling sore but nodding. “Alright, see ya later, baby,” He gives a last chuckle then ending the call. 

Mark can only lay there and wait. His underwear burning him with pain and sticky in the front but he could care less. He is satisfied. His kink maybe weird and embarrassing but, what isn’t. It’s a kink after all.

**Author's Note:**

> that was wild!  
> Ill be frank, Johnny was a last addition haha.   
> It was originally just gonna be a discovery fic but, I'm just loving fluff!  
> I'm sorry if you are traumatized!   
> I'm not actually haha! you clicked on this for the nasty and weird!  
> Hopefully you enjoyed reading it!  
> Do comment haha


End file.
